Lou
by LuckyAlex
Summary: Nigdy nie wiesz, co ukrywa druga osoba. Poznania bywają trudne i czasami bardzo zaskakujące. Bracia Winchester spotykają, podczas jednej ze swoich wypraw, pewną panią profesor, która na zawsze zmieni ich życia.
1. Rozdział 1

Lubię serial Supernatural, w mojej głowie czasami narodzi się jakaś historia związana właśnie z jego bohaterami. Chciałam Wam zaprezentować "Lou", historię spotkania pewnej pani profesor i braci W. Jeżeli zaciekawi Was ten rozdział, będę dodawać kolejne.

Jestem otwarta na krytykę i sugestie, w końcu uczymy się całe życie :)

Postacie należą do P. Kripke i stacji CW, ja tylko "pożyczyłam" Sama i Deana.

**

* * *

Rozdział 1**

Wokół nich przeciskał się tłum ludzi. Młodych. Energicznych. W większości były to młode kobiety poubierane dość skromnie, jeśli chodzi o ilość okrywającego je materiału.

Dean rozglądał się wokół z błogim uśmiechem lustrując posiadaczki co ciekawszych kształtów. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały z nadmiaru wrażeń, a łokciem wciąż szturchał brata, pokazując mu niektóre z dziewczyn. Sam jednak pozostawał obojętny. Całkowicie zapatrzony w trzymaną w ręku kartkę nie zwracał uwagi na otaczających go ludzi.

Poszturchiwania brata były jednak dość denerwujące. Wreszcie uniósł głowę, a kurtyna brązowych włosów zsunęła mu się z oczu. – Tak, Dean? O co chodzi?

Niższy z mężczyzn popatrzył na drugiego ze zdumieniem pomieszanym z jawnym oburzeniem. – Sam... Sammy…Bracie, tylko się rozejrzyj. Jesteśmy w raju. Szersza oferta niż podczas promocji w Biedronce. Grzechem by było nie skorzystać z takiego asortymentu. – Pełne usta rozciągnęły się w marzycielskim uśmiechu.

- Dean, daj spokój. Mamy poważną sprawę do rozwikłania. Więc z łaski swojej zapanuj nad swoim nieokiełznanym głodem… promocji i skup się.

Pełne oburzenia spojrzenie poszybowało w kierunku Sama, który również na nie pozostał całkowicie obojętny. Dean westchnął w końcu zrezygnowany i poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli, który wystawał mu spod szarego swetra. Strząsnął niewidoczny pyłek z ciemnoszarych spodni i znowu spojrzał na brata. – Musieliśmy się w TO ubrać?

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Sam przybrał właściwą minę i ciężko wzdychając rozpoczął wykład. – Tak, Dean. Musieliśmy. Udajemy, że jesteśmy poważnymi młodymi naukowcami, a oni rzadko chodzą w dżinsach i koszulach w kratę.

Dalszą dyskusję przerwał im głośny i wysoki dźwięk, który zapewne miał informować studentów o końcu czasu wolnego. Korytarz powoli opustoszał, ukazując ich oczom drewnianą podłogę i mnóstwo zdjęć wiszących na ścianach.

- Szukamy Sali 208 i profesora Louisa McHardy. – Sam rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu właściwych drzwi. W końcu, tuż za statuą dziwnego rycerza odnalazł cel swej podróży. Rzucił okiem przez ramię, by upewnić się, że Dean jest tuż za nim. Podniósł rękę i zapukał.

Cisza. Zapukał drugi raz. Tym razem usłyszał dziwny łomot i przekleństwo wypowiedziane kobiecym głosem. Rezygnując z dyplomacji nacisnął klamkę i wsunął ostrożnie głowę do środka.

- UWAGA! – Dzięki refleksowi wyszkolonemu od dzieciństwa, jego głowa uniknęła kontaktu z wielką księgą, która spadała z półki nad drzwiami.

Zwinnym ruchem wsunął całe swoje prawe dwa metry do środka. Za nim, wciąż rozmarzony, paradował Dean, który przebywający aktualnie w sferze rozkoszy wizualnych, nie zauważył przeszkody i z hukiem potknął się o leżące dzieło literatury lądując z głośnym trzaskiem na pobliskim krześle.

W jednej sekundzie tuż przy nim znalazł się mały chochlik, takie określenie przyszło Samowi do głowy, bo dziewczyna, która runęła na jego brata, miała niewiele ponad 160 cm wzrostu, burzę brązowych loków oraz całkiem kształtny tyłeczek przyodziany w dość obcisłe dżinsy.

Owo dziewczę wpatrywało się teraz w Deana z niekłamanym przerażeniem. – Nic panu nie jest? Coś pan sobie uszkodził?

Tytułowanie jego brata Panem, dość szybko sprowadziło Sama na ziemię. W końcu mieli misję, a czasu na przyjemności brak. Chłopak chrząknął, zmuszając dziewczynę do porzucenia czynności macano-dotykowo-wzrokowych jego brata, który te zabiegi przyjmował z niekłamaną radością. Rzucając w jego kierunku zimne spojrzenie, Sam ponownie chrząknął.

- Szukamy profesora Louisa McHardy.

Młoda kobieta odwróciła się zwinnie na pięcie i zadzierając głowę spojrzała na wysokiego intruza.

- Słucham?

Sam jęknął. Trafiła im się mało rozgarnięta asystentka, którą pewnie profesor trzyma ze względu na…

Myśli wyleciały z głosy Sama, jak kanarek z otwartej klatki. Tonął właśnie w ocenie błękitu otoczonego dżunglą czarnych rzęs. Co za oczy…

Jednak Sam był Samem. Po ostatnich doświadczeniach z… powiedzmy kobietami, uznał za stosowne trzymać swojego rumaka w stajni, od czasu do czasu oferując mu substytut prawdziwej wolności. Dzięki losowi za płatne kanały w lokalnych motelach.

Biorąc się w garść, odpędził kuszące myśli i ponowił pytanie.

- Szukamy profesora Louisa McHardy.

- Słucham.

Zza jego pleców doleciał cichy chichot Deana, który wciąż rozparty na zabytkowym krześle, przyglądał się działaniom brata z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Czując, że nie pójdzie im tak łatwo, chłopak postanowił zadziałać z innej strony.

- Czy mówi pani po angielsku?

- Tak.

- Świetnie. A więc szukamy profesora Louisa McHardy.

- Słucham.

Sam poczuł, że go coś trafi. A on trafił na jakąś… wolał nie kończyć myśli.

- Czy wie pani, gdzie znajdziemy profesora Louisa McHardy?

- Tak. Słucham.

Czując, że jest to najgłupszy dialog, jaki w życiu przeprowadził, Sam wsunął palce we włosy targając je niemiłosiernie.

- Dean, chyba pomyliliśmy pokoje. – Zrezygnowany skierował się do wyjścia. Kiedy mijał brata, zauważył jego spojrzenie, które z nagłą uwagą i czujnością lustrowało resztę pokoju. Chłopak powoli odwrócił się, a jego wzrok padł na regały, na których poustawiane w równych rządkach stały księgi, które mogły im pomóc w rozwikłaniu obecnej sprawy. Czyli pokój był dobry, tylko żywe wyposażenie coś nie ten tego.

Dziewczyna widziała ich zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Obaj mężczyźni ubrani byli … nieco dziwacznie. Chyba chcieli uchodzić za naukowców, jednak ich gabaryty i i nieco ogorzałe twarze wyraźnie temu przeczyły.

Wreszcie wyższy z mężczyzn ponownie zbliżył się do niej. Uznając, że już dość znęcania się nad biedakami, wyciągnęła w jego kierunku drobną dłoń ze słowami. – Jestem profesor Louise McHardy.

Wyraz zdumienia, jaki przemknął po twarzy Sama był bezcenny. Zabrakło mu słów, otworzył jedynie usta i poruszył nimi jak ryba, wyrzucona na brzeg. Za to Dean odzyskał wigor. W kilku krokach podszedł do dziewczyny i energicznie ujął jej rękę. Jednak jego palce nie omieszkały pogładzić delikatnej skóry na nadgarstku, a zielone oczy uważnie zlustrowały jej oczy, drobny nosek i pełne usta, które wydawały się cudownie miękkie i kuszące.

Lou, jak wolała być nazywana przez przyjaciół, czuła na sobie męski wzrok. Przywykła do takiego traktowania. W większości przypadków w odpowiedzi posyłała karcące spojrzenie, jednak tym razem nie miała nic przeciwko takim oględzinom. Sama też nie pozostała dłużna i z dociekliwością naukowca przeprowadziła dokładną analizę twarzy osobnika stojącego tuż przed nią.

Ponad 180 cm wzrostu, krótko przycięte włosy, szerokie czoło i niesamowicie zielone oczy. Taką zieleń widziała tylko raz, gdy była na ekspedycji w amazońskiej dżungli. Pamięta to do dzisiaj. Wraz z ekipą zbudowali niewielki obóz. Akurat lało niemiłosiernie i w zasięgu wzroku mało było co widać. Jednak kiedy rankiem wyszli na polanę, dziewczyna oniemiała. Parujące powietrze tworzyło lekką mgiełkę, pierwsze promienie słońca przedzierały się przez konary drzew, a wśród liści rozbrzmiewały głosy zwierząt, przede wszystkim radosny świergot ptaków. Jednak to nie to ją tak zachwyciło, lecz zieleń. Była wszędzie, wszędzie najmniejszym zakamarku, nawet pod leżącymi w cieniu kamieniami. Wypływała z konarów drzew, spływała po liściach by stworzyć ocean zieleni u jej stóp. Nawet wiatr wydawał się zielony. Intensywnie. Pochłaniający.

Tak właśnie się czuła, gdy wpatrywała się w oczy tego mężczyzny. Kryjąca się w nich mieszanka uczuć wywoływała nagłe przyśpieszenie tętna i potrzebę… przytulenia go.  
Równie fascynujące były jego piegi, którymi usłana była cała jego twarz. Nadawały mu łobuzerskiego charakteru. Kiedy spojrzała na rozchylone męskie usta, jej język mimowolnie polizał własne spierzchnięte wargi. W odpowiedzi, różowy czubek męskiego języka wykonał podobny ruch. Temperatura wzrosła.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Przepływ prądu jaki nastąpił, swobodnie wystarczyłby na oświetlenie kilku przecznic. Ta iskra wystarczyła, by oboje zapragnęli czegoś więcej.

Latające w powietrzu erotyczne fluidy nie umknęły uwadze Sama, który gdy by mógł zdmuchnąłby je na drugi koniec pokoju. Niestety, jego moce nie miały w zestawie takich opcji. Nie zamierzał jednak zbyt łatwo się poddać.

Wysunął się nieco do przodu, prężąc dumnie cały swój… wzrost. Jednym ruchem odgarnął włosy spadające mu na oczy i ukazując dołeczki w policzkach zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Nazywam się Sam a to jest Dean. – Ruchem głowy wskazał na brata, który nie przerywał ocznej inspekcji. – Jesteśmy młodymi doktorantami na Uniwersytecie…

Dziewczyna oderwała się na chwilę od piegowego gwiazdozbioru i uniosła głowę wpatrując się w wyższego z mężczyzn. Jej analityczny umysł zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy jego proporcje wszędzie są takie długie. Hamując wykwitający na policzki lekki rumieniec, spojrzała śmiało w kolejne zielone oczy.

- Nie, nie jesteście. Jednak proszę powiedzieć, w czym mogę wam pomóc.

Tak otwarte stwierdzenie wywołało u Sama mały szok. A sądził, że ich przebrania zagwarantują im powodzenie misji. Szarpiąc nerwowo skrawek granatowej kamizelki, rzucił w jej kierunku swoje najlepsze, choć jeszcze nie opatentowane, spojrzenie małego szczeniaczka.

Tymczasem w głowie Deana wyklarował się konkretny obraz pomocy, jakiej mogła im, a raczej jemu udzielić. Zmiany układu północ-południe oraz wschód-zachód wydały mu się bardzo pociągające.

Sam nasilił działanie swojego czaru. – Pani profesor…

- Mów mi Lou. – Dziewczyna znowu nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć zdania.

- A więc, Lou. Poszukujemy informacji na temat starożytnego stworzenia zwanego pod nazwą…..

Dziewczyna nawet nie mrugnęła, gdy chłopak wymienił nazwę tajemniczego monstrum, które po raz pierwszy pojawiło się w papirusach starożytnych. Chociaż w jego istnienie powątpiewano, uznając je, podobnie jak Atlantydę, za wytwór bujnej wyobraźni, to Lou wiedziała, że nie zawsze wyobraźnia przerasta rzeczywistość.

Skupiła się na słowach młodego mężczyzny, notując automatycznie w pamięci drobne szczegóły, które nie umknęły jej uwadze.

Chłopak mówił ciepłym, zdecydowanym głosem. Urocze trzy pieprzyki tworzyły na jego twarzy niezwykły trójkąt, a kosmyki brązowych włosów spływały mu na czoło i wprost do oczu. Odgarniał je całkowicie odruchowo. Uśmiechał się całym sobą, szczególnie w oczy rzucały się jego dołeczki wykwitające po obu stronach ust. A kiedy odsłonił garnitur śnieżnych i równiutkich zębów, Lou uznała, że powinien pracować jako model pasty do zębów. Gdy położyła przed nim jedną z najstarszych ksiąg, jakie miała na stanie, oczy rozbłysły mu jak dziecku na widok zabawki.

Bez trudu odnalazł ryciny prezentujące dziwacznego stwora i po chwili całkowicie zagłębił się w lekturze. Smukłe i niezwykle długie palce błądziły po linijkach tekstu pieszcząc je, jakby prosząc by ujawniły skrywaną przez siebie tajemnicę. Poruszał bezgłośnie miękkimi wargami, gdy jego oczy ślizgały się po kolejnych stronach.

Musiał sporo się pochylić, by móc swobodnie czytać, w końcu nie spuszczając z oczu książki, przycupnął na brzegu najbliższego krzesła i ponownie zatonął w lekturze.

Dla Deana był to typowy widok, w końcu od lat oglądał Sama nad książkami. Widać, że jego brat złapał właściwy trop. Czyli wszystko idzie dobrze.

Niepokoiło go tylko uważne spojrzenie pani profesor, która jak na jego gust zbyt mocno przyglądała się jego bratu, a do tego ten dziwny uśmieszek na jej ustach…

Wbrew pozorom i panującej u niektórych samców opinii, kobiety też bardzo często myślą o seksie. A obecna pani profesor myślała o nim dość często, z całą pewnością wpływając na zachwiania średniej statystycznej. Mając przed sobą dwóch wybitnie ciekawych reprezentantów płci przeciwnej, wyposażonych we wszelaki właściwy sprzęt i niezbędne cechy… charakteru, figlarne myśli trzepotały w jej głowie, jak koliber.

Rozpatrując obu panów pod względem fizjonomii, musiała uczciwie przyznać, że choć byli nieco do siebie podobni, to z całą pewnością prezentowali dwa całkiem odmienne nuty smakowe.

Wysoki miał w sobie nutkę słodyczy, nieco papryczki i coś z delikatnej wanilii. Jednak pewien mrok czający się w jego oczach powodował, że dorzuciła jeszcze nieco szafranu i bazylii. Sposób, w jaki się poruszał przypominał jej źrebaka, ta kryjąca się wewnątrz energia, krew pulsująca pod skórą.

Za to ten niższy… Zdecydowanie krył w sobie pewną tajemnicę.


	2. Rozdział 2

Oto kolejna część przygód braci W. Mam cichą nadzieję, że historia was wciągnie i się spodoba. Pamiętajcie, że komentarze karmią wena ;)

Lou jest w pełni zakończoną i napisaną historią, kolejne rozdziały będę dodawać widząc, że ktoś je czyta ;) Dlatego serdecznie zapraszam do lektury. Więcej moich opowiadań znajdziecie na moim bloogu lucusiowo ;)

Właśnie, niższy… energicznie podszedł w jej kierunku z całych sił starając się skupić uwagę dziewczyny na sobie. Miał właśnie, stosując technikę Sama, chrząknąć, gdy niebieskie oczy dziewczyny zwróciły się na niego.

Pulsujący w nich rytm pragnienia na chwilę pozbawił go tchu. Dawno nie widział tak szczerego spojrzenia, źrenic które bez trudu ujawniają wszelkie sekrety.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego i… patrzyła. A wnętrzności Deana zatuptały z zazdrości. Był pewien, że tlące się w ciele dziewczyny pożądanie skierowane jest ku jego bratu. Chrzaniąc w tym wypadku braterską lojalność, postanowił że stanie w szranki. Niech wygra najlepszy.

Lou śledziła zmiany, jakie zachodziły na twarzy Deana. Gama barw, która omyła jego czoło z lwią zmarszczką, błyszczące zielenią oczy i lekko ściśnięte wargi. Minęła zaledwie sekunda, a wszystko się zmieniło. Twarz wygładziła się, napięcie ustąpiło, a na ustach pojawił się uroczy uśmiech. Serce dziewczyny zamarło.

Jednak organ ten ma to do siebie, że nie lubi trwać w bezczynności. Wróciło do wzmożonej pracy w takim tempie, że krew z impetem zaatakowała kobiece policzki barwiąc je szkarłatnie. Nagły wzrost temperatury jej ciała wywołał kropelki potu na skroniach i przemożną chęć odpięcia kilku guzików w bluzce.

Jej drobne palce bez trudu poradziły sobie z plastikowym wyrobem, a odsłonięta skóra odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą. Zieleń pieściła ją z daleka.

Dean miał wielką ochotę, by zbliżyć się do niej bardziej. Wsunąć dłoń za kołnierzyk bluzki i delikatnie popieścić ukrytą tam skórę. Potem powoli przesunąć rękę, aż jego palce przykryją pulsującą żyłkę tuż po prawej stronie szyi. Wczuć się w jej rytm, zatopić w szumie krwi i pokazać jej, jak bardzo jego ciało reaguje na ten syreni śpiew.

Jego nogi żyły własnym życiem. Jego ręce przejęły kontrolę. Stał tuż przed Lou. Dzieliły ich zaledwie marne centymetry, a gęstniejące pomiędzy nimi powietrze, nie pozostawało wątpliwości, co do szarpiących nimi pragnień.

Kobieta całkowicie zapomniała o siedzącym przy stole dryblasie. Każda jej komórka wzywała i odpowiadała na zew, jaki czaił się pod skórą stojącego przy niej mężczyzny. Wrażliwe nozdrza wchłaniały jego zapach, a źrenice wyłapywały napięcie mięśni, kropelki potu nad górną wargą i tę ich kuszącą miękkość, gdy lekko rozchylone wręcz do niej śpiewały.

Przysunęła się o milimetr… Dean wyciągnął dłoń… Jej skóra zadrżała w oczekiwaniu… Ciepłe oddechy zmieszały się wśród drobinek kurzu… Dłoń dotknęła dłoni… Zieleń zmieszała się z błękitem i na chwilę…

- Dean, znalazłem, ale muszę jeszcze…

W grę pragnień i zmysłów wdarła się rzeczywistość w postaci wysokiego mężczyzny, który chyba nie do końca świadomy, co właśnie uczynił, stał przy stole wpatrując się w nich z twarzą pozbawioną jakiekolwiek wyrazu.

Dean odetchnął głęboko, starając się poskromić tętniącą w żyłach lawę. Przymknął oczy i…

- Sam? Tak? Więc słuchaj Sam, jeżeli potrzebujesz więcej informacji, to śmiało korzystaj z księgozbioru. Jednak pozwolisz, że ja wykorzystam twojego brata? – Lou nie lubiła, gdy coś szło nie po jej myśli. Dlatego teraz z zapałem przystąpiła do realizacji pewnego planu.

- A poza tym za godzinę zamykają uczelnię, więc do jutra mogę wam wypożyczyć niektóre z ksiąg, lub… służyć własnym wsparciem?

Ostatniemu słowu towarzyszyło uważne spojrzenie w kierunku starszego z braci. Nie umknęło to uwadze Sama, którego zwoje mózgowe osiągnęły właściwe skręcenie i pojął co i jak. Poczuł nawet lekki zawód, bo wydawało mu się, że wpadł w oko pani profesor. Jednak jak widać ten typ woli bardziej mięśniaków niż intelektualistów. Chociaż, gdyby się postarał… od czasów liceum nie rywalizował z Deanem o dziewczynę, może by trzeba podjąć taką grę.

Będzie trudno, silna konkurencja, ale on w końcu też jest Winchester i tak łatwo się nie podda. Z silnym postanowieniem, że on tym razem też skorzysta z przyjemności ofiarowanych przez kobiece i stanowczo ludzkie ciało, zaczął obmyślać plan działania.

Dla jego własnego dobra powinien działać szybko. Dean miał sporą wprawę w obsłudze delikatnego instrumentu pod postacią kobiety. Sam był w tym przypadku nieco toporny, bo zazwyczaj wolał przykładać się do książek niż … nieco bardziej kształtnych i miękciejszych walorów osobniczek płci przeciwnej.

Widząc, jak jego starszy brat rzuca powłóczyste spojrzenie spod tych cholernie długich rzęs, musiał przystąpić do działania. Wycofał się na chwilę pomiędzy regały i wyciągnął komórkę, po chwili wyszeptał do niej cicho. – Bobby?...

A Dean był w swoim żywiole. Wyraźnie czuł, że ma szansę na chwilę szaleństwa w drobnych ramionach pani profesor. Kobieta patrzyła na niego niezwykle śmiało, wręcz nie ukrywając swojego pragnienia. Błękitne oczy nie odrywały się od jego twarzy, wciąż odnajdując nowe fragmenty do podziwiania.

Nie oznacza to, że nie zauważyła i właściwie doceniła reszty gabarytów mężczyzny. Miała jednak nadzieję na bliższe poznanie i bardziej namacalną metodę badawczą, bo ten cholerny sweterek stanowczo odbierał mu wdzięk ukrywając wielce obiecujące walory.

- Chłopcy, mam taką propozycję. Pomogę wam wybrać odpowiednie książki. A potem…

- My może skoczymy na jakąś kolację, a Sam przez ten czas przejrzy materiały. W końcu jest w tym najlepszy. – Dean odezwał się zanim któryś z pozostałej dwójki mógł coś wtrącić. Posłał młodszemu bratu znaczące spojrzenie i mrugnął okiem.

W Samie krew nieco zawrzała. Miał zamiar zacząć dyskusję, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli… - Niema sprawy. Spotkamy się w motelu, Dean. A ty Lou możesz pokazać mi te swoje słynne księgi i jeśli mógłbym prosić cię o konsultację, w końcu jesteś specjalistką…. – Przesunął się do dziewczyny i delikatnie chwytając ją pod łokieć zaprowadził ją pomiędzy regały.

Dean wyciągnął dłoń, lecz jego ręka zgarnęła tylko powietrze. W tej samej chwili w jego kieszeni zawibrowała komórka. Zrezygnowany wyciągnął telefon. – Słucham. Bobby?... Dobrze. Rozumiem… Tak, dobrze. Będę za pól godziny. – I z ciężkim westchnieniem schował srebrny przedmiot. – Sam? – zawołał w kierunku, skąd dochodził głos jego brata.

- Co jest? – Na końcu jednego z regałów ukazała się czupryna chłopaka.

- Dzwonił Bobby. Ma dla nas jakieś informacje. Mam się z nim spotkać za półgodziny w naszym motelu. Więc spotkamy się na miejscu.

- Ok. Ja tu jeszcze posiedzę… - Z uśmiechem samozadowolenia zniknął za szafką. Dean miał zamiar zawołać Lou, jednak zrezygnowany machnął ręką i odwrócił się do drzwi. Zupełnie jak nie on. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń.

- Dean? Słuchaj, może byśmy razem zjedli kolację? Tutaj i tak wkrótce zamykają, więc… masz mój adres. – Wcisnęła mu w dłoń wizytówkę. – Wpadnij, to pogadamy przy dobrym jedzeniu i winie. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego pytająco. Jej serce lekko zadrżało, z obawy że chłopak odmówi. Jednak kiedy na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, Lou odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Pewnie. Bardzo chętnie. Powiedzmy że pojawię się o 20?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i posłała mu uroczy uśmiech. W tej samej chwili dobiegł ją głos Sama. – Lou? Czy mogłabyś spojrzeć na…

Chłopak przerwał, gdy jego wzrok padł na stojącą przy drzwiach parę. Dean machnął w jego kierunku dłonią i zniknął za drzwiami. A dziewczyna… odwróciła się powoli w kierunku Sama. Padające zza jego pleców światło otoczyło jego sylwetkę miękką poświatą. Wydawał się jeszcze wyższy i szerszy w ramionach. Całkowicie wypełniał przestrzeń między regałami. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, spojrzenie jego oczu otoczyło ją jak ciepłym płaszczem. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, a w lewym policzku ujawnił się dołek, który kusił by go delikatnie dotknąć. Sam przesunął się nieco i wpuścił dziewczynę pomiędzy półki.

- Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałam, co was interesuje, to ciekawe artykuły znajdują się na tamtej półce. – Dziewczyna wskazała na jeden z najwyższych poziomów. Zrobiła dwa kroki i przyciągnęła drabinę. Zgrabnym ruchem wspięła się kila stopni i w skupieniu zaczęła przeglądać opasłe tomy.

Dzięki temu Sam miał znakomity widok na jej zgrabne nogi i kształtne pośladki opięte ciasnymi dżinsami. Kiedy unosiła ręce, materiał bluzki unosił się do góry odkrywając miękką skórę brzucha i ciemną dolinę pępka. W opuszkach palców poczuł nagłe mrowienie, zapragnął sprawdzić miękkość i wrażliwość tego, co odsłoniła.

Niczego nie świadoma dziewczyna, przygryzając dolną wargę szukała właściwej książki. W pewnej chwili wyraźnie poczuła, że jest obserwowana. Spojrzała na Sama, którego oczy zmieniły barwę na ciemniejszą. Miał lekko rozchylone usta, a brązowe kosmyki łagodnie spływały mu na twarz, jakby prosząc by wpleść w nie palce.

Czym prędzej odwróciła głowę i wróciła do szukania książki. Jak to zazwyczaj bywa, dostrzegła ją na końcu półki. Nie chciała przesuwać drabiny, więc wygięła się jak mogła najbardziej i wyciągnęła rękę.

Drabina zachwiała się, a Lou z cichym krzykiem poczuła, jak siła grawitacji przyciąga ją do ziemi. Instynktownie czując, że czeka ją twarde lądowanie, napięła mięśnie oczekując na kontakt z zimną podłogą.

Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast zimna poczuła ciepło. Opadła na coś twardego i ciepłego, coś, co gładziło ją teraz po włosach.

- Lou? Nic ci się nie stało? – Sam trzymał dziewczynę w ramionach. Jego silne ręce bez trudu ją złapały, a teraz z niezwykłym zapałem przytulały ją do jego umięśnionej klatki.

Lou czuła wyraźnie jego zapach. Pod palcami wyczuła linię jego ramion, a druga ręka oparta dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie szaleńczo biło mu serce, instynktownie przechwyciła jego rytm.

Jedna ręka Sama znajdowała się pod kolanami dziewczyny, druga otaczała jej talię, a smukłe palce delikatnie głaskały odkrytą skórę. Tętno dziewczyny wzrosło, dopasowując się idealnie do szaleńczego tempa chłopaka.

Nic nie mówili. Lou bała się unieść wzrok, bała się poruszyć, a nawet oddychać. Sam również trwał w bezruchu. Jedynie palce żyły własnym życiem, szukając jak najbliższego kontaktu z jej ciałem.

Powietrze zgęstniało od panującego napięcia. Pomieszczenie wypełnił zapach rosnącego pożądania, a zmieszany z wirującymi drobinkami kurzu pozbawiał obojga tchu.

Sam postawił dziewczynę na ziemi. Jednak jego ręka wciąż przyciskała ją do jego ciała. Miękkość i twardość, ogień i woda. Dwa żywioły pragnące spełnienia. Silna męska dłoń wsunęła się pod brodę dziewczyny unosząc ją delikatnie do góry. Jednak Lou wciąż nie unosiła powiek. Bała się, że jeśli spojrzy mu w oczy to…

- Otwórz oczy. Spójrz na mnie. – Miękki głos Sama popieścił jej uszy. Chłopak pochylił się w jej stronę, aż na policzku poczuła jego ciepły oddech. – Spójrz na mnie. – Ponowił prośbę.

W końcu Lou uniosła powoli powieki, trafiając od razu na błyszczące zielenią oczy. Czające się w nich pragnienie sprawiło, że zadrżała. Chciała odsunąć głowę, jednak silne palce przytrzymały ją w miejscu. W tej samej chwili miękkie męskie wargi dotknęły jej rozchylonych ust.

Sam skosztował jej delikatnie, wręcz nieśmiało. Dotykał jej warg, jakby w obawie że może się rozpaść pod jego dotykiem. Zachęcony brakiem agresywnej reakcji ze strony dziewczyny, nasilił pocałunek, a jego czekający już w gotowości język, zuchwale wtargnął do jej słodkich ust.

Duża męska dłoń spoczywała na jej biodrze, teraz mocniej przycisnęła ją do ciała chłopaka, tak że Lou bez trudu wyczuła budzącego się do życia smoka ukrytego w lewej nogawce. A z tego, co wyczuwała, to gad należał stanowczo do przedstawicieli całkiem sporych gabarytów.

Tymczasem wilgotny język Sama zachłannie smakował jej podniebienie. Wodził po nim, rysował kółeczka i co chwila szturchał jej język, starając się skłonić go do zabawy.

Dziewczyna trwała jednak w pewnym odrętwieniu. Jej ciało zrywało się, by odpowiedzieć na pocałunek chłopaka, jednak nie zakryty jeszcze mgłą pożądania fragment mózgu, dzwonił i migał na czerwono, informując ją, że jest bliska popełnienia błędu… przyjemnego, lecz błędu.

Sam oderwał się na chwilę od jej zaczerwienionych ust. Jego zielone oczy schowały się za chmurami pożądania, a rozchylone wargi chciały skosztować więcej… Pochylił się znowu nad dziewczyną. Wplótł palce w jej włosy odchylając jej głowę do tyłu i lekko w bok. Jego oczom ukazała się smukła szyja wraz z niebieską żyłką pulsującą szaleńczo. Nie czekając ani chwili, przywarł do niej całując i gryząc delikatnie. Bez trudu znalazł jej wrażliwe miejsce, kąsając i liżąc je na przemian.

Lou poczuła, że miękną jej kolana, a żar rodzący się w jej wnętrzu z szybkością światła spala jej samokontrolę ogarniając całe ciało. Jęknęła przepełniona poczuciem bezsilności, wciąż walcząc ze sobą. Uniosła dłonie chcąc oddalić się nieco od chłopaka, kiedy jednak trafiła na twardą klatkę i żar bijący od jego ciała, nie miała siły by odsunąć się chociaż na milimetr.

Kiedy Sam usłyszał jej jęk, uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Teraz seria szybkich pocałunków zaznaczyła ścieżkę od jej szyi, przez żuchwę, by znowu znaleźć się na wargach. Jego delikatność zastąpiło pragnienie. Nienasycone i wręcz dzikie. Wgryzał się w jej dolną wargę, językiem kosztował kąciki ust, wtargnął pod leżący język zmuszając go do wspólnego tańca. Długie palce mocniej chwyciły jej włosy, uniemożliwiając jej poruszenie głową.

Lou czuła, że brakuje jej tchu. Łapczywie chwyciła poły jego kamizelki. Znalazła w sobie nieco siły, by go trochę odepchnąć. Jednak Sam nie przerywał pocałunku. Batalia w ich ustach wciąż trwała. On był najeźdźcą, a ona jego branką, która musiała mu ulec*.

Zrobił dwa kroki i dziewczyna znalazła się w pułapce. Czuła, jak w jej plecy wpija się półka, a z przodu przyciska ją silne męskie ciało. Ręka Sama znalazła się na przedzie jej bluzki, długie palce bez trudu odpięły kilka guzików odsłaniając aksamitną skórę. Wciąż było mu mało, chciał więcej… Stukot opadającego plastiku przerwał ciszę panującą w pokoju. Oczom chłopaka ukazał się kremowy koronkowy stanik, a w nim dwa urocze wzgórza, które prosiły się o pieszczoty.

Lou drżała jak szalona. Jej ciało krzyczało o jego dotyk, chciała poczuć smak jego skóry, sprawdzić, czy wszędzie jest tak twardy jak się wydaje. Z drugiej strony co chwila przed oczami stawała jej inna twarz, inne zielone oczy…

Sam nie ustępował. Pragnął tej dziewczyny, musiał ją mieć. Dawno nie czuł takiego głodu, pragnienia by stać się częścią kobiety, wypełnić ją sprawiając, że wykrzyczy jego imię.

Wsunął palec wskazujący pod ramiączko jej stanika całując każdy fragment skóry. Tracił panowanie nad sobą, przepełniony wewnętrznym żarem nie potrafił dłużej kontrolować własnego zachowania. Miał wrażenie, że to nie on wgryza się w jej ramię i to nie on znaczy językiem wilgotny ślad na jej skórze.

Dziewczyna odrzuciła głowę do tyłu nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Podniosła dłonie, by wsunąć je w brązową czuprynę chłopaka, przysunąć go bliżej, pokazać, gdzie pragnie poczuć jego usta…

W tej samej chwili z gardła Sama wydobyło się coś na kształt warknięcia. Chłopak uniósł głowę patrząc na dziewczynę, lecz w jego spojrzeniu nie było już tylko pożądania. Paliły się w nich dziwne złote ogniki gniewu i złości, wręcz nienawiści.

Było to dla Lou jak zimny prysznic. Na skórze czuła jedynie zimny powiew powietrza, a serce tym razem zamarło ze strachu.

- To ty. - Zimny i ostry głos Sama brzmiał zupełnie obco. Jego oczy, dziwna mieszanka zieleni i złota, wpatrywały się w jej niewielkie znamię tuż nad lewą piersią.

Dziewczyna machinalnie chciała się zasłonić, lecz silne ręce mężczyzny przytrzymały ją. Sam wpatrywał się raz na jej znamię, raz prosto w oczy, wywołując u dziewczyny ochotę na krzyk przerażenia.

Przysunął się do niej jeszcze bliżej. Wcisnął własnym ciałem w twarde półki, a jego dotąd ciepłe i miękkie dłonie, teraz zimne i dziwnie twarde znalazły się na jej szyi naciskając ją coraz mocniej.

Lou była przerażona. Nie miała pojęcia co robić. Wiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na obronę. Znieruchomiała czekając na to, co miało nadejść.

Palce, jeden za drugim, gładziły skórę jej szyi, by po kolei zaciskać się na niej tworząc śmiertelną pętlę odcinającą jej życiodajny oddech.

- Kto by pomyślał, że tutaj cię znajdę… - Głos chłopaka wdzierał się do jej ucha. – Taka bezbronna, bezsilna i moja… Aż szkoda, że przyjdzie mi to tak łatwo… Chociaż, może wcześniej powinienem spróbować, jak smakuje wysłannik wojowników, prawdziwa amazonka w ludzkiej skórze.

Lou nie miała pojęcia o czym mówi. Sądziła, że chyba zwariował. Może ma jakiś atak.  
Nagle palce mężczyzny nieco rozluźniły ucisk, a jego usta ponownie znalazły się na jej szyi, tym razem gryząc i ssąc, zostawiając po sobie krwiste ślady.

Jego dłoń brutalnie ścisnęła jej pierś, a prawa noga wsunęła się pomiędzy uda dziewczyny, zmuszając ją do rozchylenia nóg.

- Smakujesz znakomicie. Jaka szkoda, że Dean nie będzie miał okazji, by to sprawdzić. A jesteś w jego typie… o tak…

Spanikowany umysł Lou zaczął pracować na podwyższonych obrotach. Korzystając z chwili, gdy Sam oderwał się na chwilę od jej szyi, dziewczyna w popłochu rozejrzała się wokół. Kilka półek dalej zobaczyła obciążnik do papieru, solidny, wykonany z twardego kamienia. Gdyby tylko mogła go dosięgnąć.

- Patrz na mnie! – Sam wpatrywał się w nią ze złością. Chwycił jej drobną twarz zmuszając ją do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. A zieleń ustąpiła miejsca żółci, jaskrawej, przerażającej.

Nagle, gdzieś w jej wnętrzu obudziło się niewiarygodne ciepło, które rozpychając się w jej żyłach zalało jej całe ciało. Dziwne, ale uspokoiło ją to, napełniło pewnością, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Poczuła się niezwykle silna i skoncentrowana. A jej dłonie… paliły ją, jakby z opuszków palców miały wystrzelić ogniste płomienie.

Już wiedziała, co ma robić. Nie bała się. Była w końcu NIĄ…


	3. Rozdział 3

Wszelkie prawa należą do pana Kripke i stacji CW, ja tylko wykorzystuję wytwory mojej wyobraźni.

- Wal się kretynie. – Wykorzystując jego zaskoczenie, wyrwała prawą rękę i skupiwszy się na leżącej niedaleko kuli uniosła rękę. Początkowo nic się nie wydarzyło. Jednak niezupełnie. Kula uniesiona niewidzialną siłą w ułamku sekundy znalazła się w jej ręku, a po chwili wylądowała na skroni chłopaka. Sam upadł nieprzytomny na podłogę, z rozcięcia tuż nad okiem sączyła się mała strużka krwi. 

Nie czekając, aż chłopak odzyska przytomność, Lou pobiegła po linę, która jako pamiątka jej wyprawy w góry, wciąż leżała na stosie rzeczy do uporządkowania. Wykorzystując swoją wiedzę o węzłach, związała ręce i nogi chłopaka, upewniwszy się, że tak łatwo się nie uwolni. 

W pośpiechu podniosła swoją rozerwaną bluzkę, przykucnąwszy wygrzebała z kieszeni spodni chłopaka mały telefon. Bez trudu odnalazła szukany numer. 

- Dean? To nie Sam, to Lou. … Nie, z Samem wszystko ok. No prawie ok. … Później ci wyjaśnię. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Wciąż jesteśmy w mojej sali… Dobrze, czekam. Dziękuję. 

Ostatnie słowo rozbrzmiało cichym echem. Lou sięgnęła z szafy uniwersytecką bluzę i wciągnęła ją przez głowę. Strój miał co prawda niewielki golf, ale nie udało zasłonić się wyraźnych śladów działalności Sama… a raczej nie do końca jego. 

Lou miała niezwykle czysty umysł. Wiedziała już wszystko. Skojarzyła fakty, a w jej mózgu otworzyła się jakaś tama, zza której spłynęło na nią objawienie. Wiedziała wreszcie kim jest, co to za znamię, wiedziała co się dzieje i kim są Sam i Dean i… wiedziała, co się dzieje z Samem. Po prostu wiedziała. Tylko mała miały problem, co z tą wiedzą zrobić i jak przekonać do jej planu Deana.

Dziewczyna przeprosiła woźnego, że tym razem nie wpuści go do sali. Musiała uważać, by czujne oko starszego pana nie zawędrowało zbyt daleko. Sam wciąż leżał nieprzytomny, krew przestała mu wreszcie spływać po czole, oddychał równo. 

Lou chodziła nerwowo po pokoju. W międzyczasie zebrała kilka najważniejszych książek oraz wyciągnęła mały pakunek pakunek dolnej szuflady. Nagle usłyszała podniesione głosy. Wyjrzała na korytarz, kilkanaście metrów dalej stał Dean zawzięcie kłócąc się z Martinem, lokalnym ochroniarzem. Martin był niezwykłym służbistą i już groził chłopakowi wezwaniem policji. Na całe szczęście miał słabość do Lou, która postanowiła to teraz wykorzystać. 

- Martin? Ten pan jest do mnie… - Podniosła dłoń powstrzymując dalsze słowa ochroniarza. – Mamy do załatwienia kilka spraw, więc bardzo cię proszę, postaraj się aby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Dziękuję ci. 

Szeroki uśmiech jaki mu posłała, zadziałał prawidłowo. Dean strząsnął rękę mężczyzny i szybkim krokiem podszedł do dziewczyny. 

Nie patrząc mu w oczy wciągnęła go do pokoju. Mężczyzna od razu zauważył leżącego na podłodze Sama. Dwa kroki i już był przy nim, kucnął i ostrożnie dotknął jego twarzy. 

- Coś ty mu zrobiła? – Spytał z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie. – Dlaczego jest związany i dlaczego krwawi? 

- Dean… - Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak zacząć. – On… My… 

- Wyduś to wreszcie z siebie. – Dean był zły, coraz bardziej zły. Kiedy dziewczyna milczała, znalazł się przy niej i chwytając ją za ramiona, mocno potrząsnął. Jego zmęczone oczy przyglądały się twarzy Lou, wzrok zsunął nieco niżej i … zamarł. Gwałtownie odsunął dekolt bluzy i odsłonił kryjącą się pod nią skórę. 

- Kto ci to… - Nie dokończył. Wyraz oczu dziewczyny wystarczył mu za odpowiedź. – Sam? Ale jak? 

- Nie wiem, wszystko było w porządku. Szukaliśmy w księgach… i… rozmawialiśmy. Nagle Sam oszalał. Jego oczy… jego oczy nie były już zielone. A głos był przepełniony gniewem i złością. – Głos dziewczyny zadrżał na to wspomnienie. 

- Ale jak? Dlaczego? Cos się stało? Zobaczyłaś może coś dziwnego? 

- Dziwnego? 

- No na przykład … czarny dym? 

- Nie, wszystko było w normie… 

- Lou, nie mówisz mi wszystkiego… 

- On zobaczył moje znamię i wtedy oszalał. 

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

- Jakie znamię? – Dean nie rozumiał co się dzieje. 

Lou ściągnęła bluzę ukazując pogniecioną bluzkę, potem drżącymi palcami odsłoniła fragment skóry. – To. 

Chłopak w milczeniu obserwował jej poczynania. W końcu przysunął się bliżej i z uwagą przyjrzał się niewielkiej brązowej plamie na skórze dziewczyny. Wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc spojrzał pytająco na Lou. 

- I..?

- To znak… Sama nie wiedziałam, że coś znaczy… mam go do dzieciństwa. Kiedyś opowiadano mi dziwne historie, ale większość uważałam za bajki. Moja rodzina… moja rodzina pochodzi z Zakonu Niezłomnego Serca. 

- Czego? – Dean wciąż nie rozumiał o czym ona mówi. 

- Zakon Niezłomnego Serca skupia wojowników walczących w imię Stwórcy. Dość często przynależność do Zakonu przechodzi z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jednak do pewnego wieku lub wydarzenia, osoba nie ma pojęcia o misji jaka go lub ją czeka. Do chwili objawienia jest się zwykłym człowiekiem. Potem… potem wszystko się zmienia. Szybko. Więc ja… ja jestem członkinią Zakonu, a moja misja… dotyczy twojego brata. 

Dziewczyna urwała na chwilę, raz by zaczerpnąć powietrza, a po drugie zobaczyć reakcję Deana. Mężczyzna usiadł na najbliższym krześle i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego zazwyczaj napięte ramiona, zwisały bezradnie. Serce Lou ścisnął ogromny żal. 

- Jaka misja? – Bała się tego pytania, lecz kiedy wreszcie padło, odczuła ulgę. 

- Trafiliście do mnie nie całkiem przypadkiem. Moce Sama przybierają na sile, a kierowany niewłaściwie, stanowi wielkie zagrożenie… 

- Wiem, Castiel i Uriel już mnie uświadomili. 

- Aniołowie wiedzą wszystko, ale nie mogą wszystkiego. Sam ćwiczy swoje zdolności, coraz bardziej przekracza granicę mroku, a wchłaniająca go ciemność z każdym dniem pozbawia go jakiejś ludzkiej cząstki. 

- Ćwiczy? – Głos chłopaka promieniował niedowierzaniem i złością. – Przecież mi obiecał… 

- Ruby, ta wredna su… demonica, ma na niego duży wpływ. Wbrew temu, co wmawia Samowi, służy Lilth i to bardzo wiernie. Lilth przekonała się, że Sam jest potężny i lepiej mieć go po swojej stronie, a że nie zrobi on tego dobrowolnie, ani świadomie, wykorzystują jego naiwność. Wmawia mu, że ćwiczy moce, by pokonać demony i Lilth. Jest w tym część prawdy, z tym, że moce Sama pozwolą mu kontrolować podległe mu pomioty szatańskie. Będą jego armią, a on ich dowódcą. Stanie na czele diabelskiej armii u boku Lucyfera i Lilith. Kiedy tak się stanie, Sam przestanie być człowiekiem, jego dusza podpadnie w mrok, a on sam… 

- Przestań! – Głos chłopaka rozbrzmiał echem po pomieszczeniu. – Sam nie będzie… 

- Będzie, Dean. Jest już w połowie drogi. Krążąca w nim krew żółtookiego wygrywa. 

- Co? Skąd ty… 

- Mówiłam ci, że trafiliście do mnie nie przypadkiem. Wiem dużo, Dean. Wystarczająco. 

- Ale to mój brat! 

- Wiem. Dlatego musimy działać szybko. Póki nie jest jeszcze za późno. Zadzwoń do Bobby'ego i poproś go, aby przyjechał zabierając ze sobą swój zestaw nagłej pomocy, będzie wiedział o co chodzi. 

- Bobby? Dobrze. – Rezygnacja na twarzy Deana była dla dziewczyny źródłem bólu. Teraz, kiedy wiedziała o nim już tyle, jej serce wyrywało się do niego. Tak bardzo chciała mu pomóc, uratować przed tym, co wydaje się nieuchronne. 

- Dean… Możemy zdążyć. Uratować go. 

- Ale to on… zrobił ci te ślady. Był gotów… aby cię… 

- Cii. – Dziewczyna położyła palce na jego ustach. Nie chciała, aby kończył, nie chciała aby poznał wszystkie fakty. Nie teraz. Może nigdy. – Ważne, że nic się nie stało. 

Dean wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Przyciągnął Lou do siebie z całych sił wtulając ją w swoje ramiona. Przytulił jej głowę do własnej piersi, tak że wyraźnie słyszała szalone bicie jego serca. Palce błądziły we włosach dziewczyny, a on zupełnie bezwiednie gładził ją coraz wolniej. 

- Dean? – Lou wyszeptała w jego ubranie. Na całe szczęście pozbył się tego swetra, więc pod policzkiem miała miękki materiał jasnoniebieskiej koszuli. – Dean? – Powtórzyła. 

Odpowiedziało jej ciche mruknięcie. Chłopak nic nie mówił. Miał zamknięte oczy i po prostu trzymał ją w ramionach. Jej drobne ramiona objęły go w pasie, jakby mówiąc, że ona jest przy nim, że go wesprze. Trwali tak złączeni w kompletnym bezruchu. Wtuleni w siebie, szukając nawzajem oparcia i ciepła. W końcu dziewczyna uniosła lekko głowę, poszukała jego spojrzenia. Patrzyły na nią zmęczone, przepełnione smutkiem i jakąś wewnętrzną rozterką zielone oczy. Dziewczyna wspięła się na palce i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. 

Był jak muśnięcie płatkiem róży. Zwiewny i pachnący. Nie wywołał drżenia, ani przyśpieszenia tętna. Przyniósł ciche pocieszenie i niezwykły spokój. Był brakującym elementem dla zaginionych dusz, które szukają siebie w labiryncie codzienności.

Dean patrzył uważnie w jej oczy, jakby szukał odpowiedzi na nie zadane pytanie. Obserwował, jak policzki dziewczyny pokrywa delikatny rumieniec, a jej spojrzenie z każdą chwilą przepełnia coraz większa czułość. 

Chłopak pochylił się i ucałował czubek jej nosa, każdą ze skroni i każdy policzek. Jego usta, takie ciepłe i miękkie, pieściły jej wrażliwą skórę. 

Lou objęła go silniej ramionami. Jej piersi otarły się o jego tors. O ile to możliwe, jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ciało. 

Nagle do ich uszu dobiegł żałosny jęk. Oboje spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku. 

Sam odzyskał przytomność i teraz rozglądał się nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Jego wzrok skupił się na dwóch osobach stojących niedaleko. Świadomość wróciła mu zdecydowanie szybciej. 

- Dean? – Miał lekko zachrypnięty głos. – Co się… co ty…. 

Dean zaraz znalazł się przy nim i zaczął rozplątywać liny krępujące ruchy Sama. 

- Na twoim miejscu nie robiłabym tego. – Lou stała z ramionami założonymi na piersi i uważnie wpatrywała się w leżącego na ziemi chłopaka. – Nie wiemy, na ile jest sobą. 

Zaskoczony Sam przenosił wzrok z brata na dziewczynę. – Jak to sobą? 

Wyraz twarzy Deana wystarczył mu za odpowiedź. Sam jęknął. – Nie, znowu? Znowu? Lou, zrobiłem ci krzywdę? 

W jego zielonych już terach oczach było widać jawną troskę. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. 

- Nie. To raczej tobie się dostało. – Po jej wargach przemknął nieśmiały uśmiech. – Sorry za to, ale należało ci się. 

Dopiero teraz chłopak poczuł ból na czole. Skrzywił się lekko i próbował nieco wyprostować. 

- Rozwiąże go. – Dean sięgał po nóż. 

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. – Lou wciąż miała wątpliwości. 

- Spróbujmy. To mój brat, jak jemu nie zaufam, to komu? – Zielone spojrzenie omiotło kobiecą sylwetkę. 

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę. Nie miała wyjścia. I tak w końcu musieliby uwolnić chłopaka. 

Widząc jej cichą zgodę, Dean jednym ruchem przeciął krępujące Sama więzy. Chłopak usiadł powoli masując obolałe nadgarstki. 

- Co jak co, ale więzy to potrafisz wiązać. – Posłał w kierunku Lou przepraszający uśmiech. 

Dziewczyna prychnęła i pokazała mu język. W końcu kiedy był sobą, Sam był całkiem sympatycznym facetem. 

Dean stanął na nogi. Spojrzał na brata, a przez jego twarz przemknął grymas złości. – Okłamywałeś mnie. – Rzucił suchym tonem. 

Sam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Widząc jednak ponurą minę brata wzruszył ramionami. 

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. 

- Sam, nie kłam. Wiem o Ruby… 

- Wiemy, że szkoli twoje umiejętności. Tylko czemu ukrywałeś to przed bratem. – Lou wtrąciła się w dyskusję, zanim będzie za późno. 

Dean otworzył usta, by znowu coś powiedzieć, lecz dziewczyna znowu była szybsza. 

- To dobrze, że pracujesz nad zdolnościami. Mogłeś jednak uprzedzić Deana, a poza tym przecież mógłby ci pomóc. 

Sam patrzył na nią z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. 

- Skąd wiesz…? 

Cholera, dziewczyna zdążyła pomyśleć, zanim znowu się odezwała. – No, Dean mi powiedział to i owo. W końcu musiał jakoś wytłumaczyć twoje dziwne zachowanie. 

Starszy z Winchesterów posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna kiwnęła jednak tylko nieznacznie głową. Czego jak czego, ale bystrości Deanowi nie brakowało. Zrozumiał, że dziewczyna do czegoś dąży. Nie mając innego wyjścia, przyłączył się do gry.

Sam dość łatwo przełknął historyjkę, jaką zaserwowali mu Lou i Dean. Okazało się, że chłopak nie pamięta zbytnio wydarzeń odkąd weszli na teren campusu. Lou odetchnęła z ulgą. 

Jednak poczucie rodzącej się bliskości z Deanem chyba zniknęło. Mężczyzna był skupiony. Dla upewnienia Sam łyknął solidny łyk wody święconej. Kiedy dym nie poszedł mu ani z ust ani z uszu, obaj mężczyźni zebrali się i pojechali do swojego motelu. Stojąc już w drzwiach Dean rzucił w jej stronę. 

- Kolacja wciąż aktualna? 

Lou była jedynie w stanie kiwnąć głową. Zanim odzyskała głos, obu już nie było. Dziewczyna uprzątnęła panujący bałagan, zgarnęła kilka najważniejszych przedmiotów i popędziła do domu.


	4. Rozdział 4 - uwaga sceny dla dorosłych

Pomysł i wykonanie moje :) Dean i Sam należą do stacji CW i Pana Kripke :)

Gotowanie zawsze było jej pasją. A gotowanie dla kogoś, sprawiało jej szczególną frajdę. Miała nieco ponad dwie godziny. Wskoczyła pod prysznic, naszykowała sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach i pognała do kuchni.

Rzadko gotowała dla mężczyzny. Dlatego teraz stanęła przed dylematem, jej ukochany makaron, który zawsze jej wychodził, czy stek z sałatką. Nigdy nie lubiła dokonywać wyborów, więc zdecydowała się na przygotowanie obu potraw.

Po jakimś czasie w domu unosił się zapach świeżych warzyw i ziół. Rozstawione świece nadawały wnętrzu przytulną i ciepłą atmosferę. Na stole stały dwie szklanki, talerzyki i koszyk ze świeżym pieczywem. Lou zrezygnowała ze świeć na stole, uznając je za zbytnią przesadę. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo.

Poprawiała właśnie makijaż, gdy rozległ się dzwonek przy drzwiach. Czując, jak jej serce zaczyna wykonywać dziwne harce w jej wnętrzu, na drżących nogach przeszła przez pokój.

Dean stał nonszalancko oparty o ścianę. Jedną rękę trzymał za plecami, w drugiej trzymał butelkę wina. Bijący od niego zapach przyprawił ją o nagły zawrót głowy. Nic nie mówiąc odsunęła się i wpuściła go do środka. Kiedy ją mijał, wyraźnie poczuła jego wzrok na swoim ciele, jakby bezdotykowa pieszczota, a wywołująca silną reakcję.

Mężczyzna wszedł do mieszkania. Z wprawą dobrego obserwatora zauważył najmniejsze szczegóły. Książki na półce ustawione według nazwiska autora, całą kolekcję fotografii przedstawiających głównie pejzaże i ludzi, jednak dziewczyna widniała zaledwie na kilku. Jednak jego uwagę przykuła kolekcja kaset. KASET a nie płyt CD. Postanowił, że jeszcze przed kolacją zapozna się z jej gustem muzycznym.

Na razie jednak skupił się na dziewczynie. Wchodząc, zauważył odcień, jaki jej skóra miała w miękkim świetle. Pod cienkim materiałem sukienki rysowały się kształtne piersi, a uwidocznione nogi same nasuwały niepokojące wizje, gdzie i jak mogą się one znaleźć.

Przywołując jeden ze swoich słynnych uśmiechów wyciągnął w kierunku dziewczyny rękę z butelką winą, a po chwili druga dłoń wyłoniła się zza jego pleców trzymając mały bukiecik polnych kwiatów.

Dean, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, wahał się, czy powinien przyjść na tę kolację. To, co usłyszał od Lou wstrząsnęło nim. Wydarzenia ostatnich kilku miesięcy zmieniły go i to bardzo. A pogarszające się relacje z Samem, wzajemne sekrety i żale, powodowały że potrzebował wsparcia. Choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim, poczuć się znowu niezależnym mężczyzną, bez zobowiązań, problemów i naciągającej apokalipsy na głowie.

Z Lou musieli sobie wiele wyjaśnić, a poza tym mógł przy niej być sobą. Bez udawani i kłamstw porozmawiać o jego „pracy". Wiedział, że zrozumie, że nie będzie go oceniać, a w dodatku może udzielić mu kilka cennych odpowiedzi.

Patrzył teraz na kobietę, która nerwowo przygryzała dolną wargę. Z uwagą przyglądała się jego twarzy. Jej błękitne oczy powoli przesuwały się po jego sylwetce. Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymała się na jego ustach, podbródku oraz niezwykle kuszącej szyi. Zdążyła zaledwie rzucić okiem na opinającą go koszulę i ciemne dżinsy, gdy z kuchni dobiegł dźwięk minutnika.

- Cholera, kolacja! – Dziewczyna pognała w kierunku kuchenki. Dean uczynnie poszedł za nią, a na widok dymu uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

- Wciąż pachnie znakomicie. – Powiedział obserwując dziewczynę, która starała się uratować przypalony stek. – A ja lubię dobrze wysmażone. – Widząc, jak gniewna zmarszczka na czole dziewczyny przybiera na sile, Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wyglądała jak mały rozwścieczony kociak, a kiedy prychnęła odgarniając włosy z twarzy, chłopak nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem.

Słysząc głęboki męski śmiech, Lou oderwała się od kontemplacji nieszczęsnych kawałków mięsa i spojrzała na chłopaka.

Dean opierał się jedną ręką o kuchenny blat, drugą ocierał właśnie załzawione oczy, a rząd bieluśkich zębów błyskał radośnie w szerokim uśmiechu. Mężczyzna miał problemy z odzyskaniem oddechu, wciąż się śmiał.

Lou posłała mu pełne złości spojrzenie. To ona tak się starała, a on się z niej nabija. Założyła dłonie na biodra i miała właśnie zacząć wykład na temat zgubnych skutków naśmiewania się z gotującej kobiety, gdy Dean, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko, podszedł do niej i palcem wskazującym wygładził zmarszczkę na jej czole. Jego dłoń zsunęła się na jej policzek, gdzie czułym gestem odgarnęła kosmyk włosów.

Mężczyzna już się nie śmiał. Patrzył na nią. Zieleń oczu zapamiętywała każdy fragment jej twarzy, a za spojrzeniem podążała ręka, pieszcząca delikatną skórę dziewczyny.

Wszelka złość wyparowała z Lou, zastąpiło ją niezwykłe poczucie błogości. Ciepło wtapiające się w jej komórki było jak balsam na dawne rany. Stała tak i patrzyła na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami. Inwazja piegów przesłoniła jej wzrok, przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że tonie w oceanie żółtych kropek, a potem… rozległ się głośny huk.

Oboje podskoczyli jak oparzeni, a ręka Deana pomknęła ku jego boku w poszukiwaniu broni. Trafiwszy na pustkę, opadła bezwładnie wzdłuż jego ciała.

Lou szybko zlokalizowała źródło i przyczynę ostrego dźwięku. Szklana pokrywka, którą przykryty był garnek z ziemniakami, zsunęła się spadając na ziemię. Dean był szybki, to musiała mu przyznać. Oboje schylili się po niewdzięczny przedmiot, dotyk jaki połączył ich dłonie, zakręcił obojgu w głowie. Poderwali się jednocześnie…

Z racji bycia niższą, Lou wykonała pięknego dubla w jego podbródek. Dean jęknął i złapał się za szczękę. Dziewczyna złapała się za tył głowy.

Poszkodowani spojrzeli na siebie wybuchając jednocześnie głośnym śmiechem. Pomimo bólu szczęki Dean nie mógł opanować nagłego rozbawienia, a Lou widząc jego uśmiech nie potrafiła na niego nie odpowiedzieć. Kilka minut wpatrywali się w siebie śmiejąc się radośnie.

W końcu obojgu zabrakło tchu. A brzuch Deana dał głośny sygnał informujący, że chętnie by zajął się jakimś trawieniem.

Dziewczyna nie mogła jednak oderwać spojrzenia od jego twarzy. Błyszczące zielone oczy wręcz ją hipnotyzowały. Wpatrywała się w nie jak urzeczona, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy szmaragdy już zawsze będą jej się kojarzyć z Deanem.

Chłopak znowu stał blisko niej. Bardzo blisko. Czuła na skórze jego ciepło, a delikatny oddech smyrał jej policzki. Uniósł dłoń i bardzo powoli przysunął do jej twarzy. Jeden palec dotknął policzka dziewczyny.

- Pomyśl życzenie. – Na opuszku jego palca leżała ciemna rzęsa.

Lou przymknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie coś, co od bardzo niedawna stało się jej głównym pragnieniem. Zaczęła unosić powieki, gdy coś ciepłego dotknęło jej warg.

Delikatnie. Powoli i wręcz systematycznie usta Deana badały jej wargi. Mężczyzna nie śpieszył się. Chciał poznać każdy jej szczegół, najmniejszy detal. Milimetr po milimetrze zbadał jej dolną wargę, dokładnie sprawdzając najmniejsze zagłębienie oraz mieszaninę smaków jakie się na niej znajdowały.

Lou pod wpływem jego pieszczoty rozchyliła usta, zapraszając go do dalszej podróży. Dean oczywiście z propozycji chętnie skorzystał. Tym razem obiektem jego doświadczeń stała się drobniejsza, lecz równie zachęcająca górna połowa jej ust.

Dziewczyna stała. Zamarła. Bała się odetchnąć głębiej w obawie, że wszystko okaże się urojeniami jej chorej wyobraźni. Kiedy jednak poczuła, jak wilgotny i skory do zabaw język wsuwa się do jej ust, stanęła na palcach, szybkim ruchem wsunęła palce w jego krótkie włosy i przywarła do niego całym ciałem.

Dłonie Deana przygarnęły ją chętnie. Oparł ją o swoje ciało, ciesząc się w pełni jej krągłościami i miękkością jaką mu oferowała. Jedną dłoń oparł na dole jej pleców, delikatnie przyciskając ją do swoich lędźwi, gdzie ukryta niespodzianka szykowała się do odpakowania.

Niezauważenie kierował jej biodrami, tak że wykonywały niewielkie, ale jednostajne ruchy budząc do życia odwieczne pragnienie, jakie łączy mężczyznę i kobietę.

Drugą dłoń objął jej głowę, smukłymi palcami pieścił wrażliwą skórę za uchem oraz na szyi. Pod opuszkami palców czuł jej szalejące tętno.

Namiętny taniec rodzącego się pragnienia, spragnione dłonie szukające bliskości. Ona i on. dwie połówki zagubione w kosmosie zdarzeń. Odnaleźli się na chwilę, by posmakować spełnienia, by choć przez sekundę być razem. Zapomnieć o samotności i lęku przed jutrem. Po prostu być jednością.

Rozgrzane ciała, gorące dłonie. Wciąż bez pośpiechu, wciąż delikatnie. Wzajemna i powolna uczta ciał.

Drobnymi krokami przeszli do saloniku. Połączeni w czułym uścisku ramion.

Dean oderwał się na chwilę od słodkich ust dziewczyny. Oddychał szybko. W jego oczach błyszczały iskierki pożądania, a wilgotne usta wydawały się jeszcze bardziej miękkie i kuszące. Stworzone, by je całować.

Lou nie czuła nic, w zasadzie czuła wszystko. Jej zmysły działały jak na duracellu, silniej odbierając każdy bodziec. Skrzętnie notowała wszystko w szufladach pamięci, chcąc zachować wszystko na później, by móc w samotności delektować się wspomnieniami.

Nieco bolały ją palce od ciągłego na nich stania. Powoli opadła na pięty, znów czując się przy nim wyjątkowo mała. Nie dane jej było porównywać ich gabaryty, bo męskie ręce czule dotknęły jej twarzy.

Uniosła wzrok patrząc na niego i nic nie mówiąc. Spojrzenia wystarczyły za słowa, a gesty za nawet najdłuższy list. Dean uśmiechnął się znowu zdobiąc zmarszczkami kąciki swych oczu. Kurze łapki dodały mu jeszcze uroku. Zachęcały, by dotknąć ich palcem, narysować mapę ze zdarzeń, dzięki którym powstały.

Rodzina piegów rozlokowała się na jego nosie, rozsypując wokół bliższych i dalszych krewnych. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że i piegi śmieją się do niej. Wołają i zachęcają, by przysunęła się bliżej.

Cień zarostu zaznaczył kształt szczęki, podkreślając niewielką dziurkę pośrodku brody. Lekko ogorzałe policzki okryła delikatna czerwień, a rozciągnięte w czułym uśmiechu wargi kusiły błagając jednocześnie.

Lou zrobiła krok do przodu. Objęła go ramionami wtulając się w jego ciało, odnajdując w nim ochronę przed złem i mrokiem. Jednak niespokojne i spragnione palce odnalazły drogę pod koszulę i zachłannie wyszły na spotkanie jego gorącej skóry.

Rozpoczęły wędrówkę wzdłuż kręgosłupa, odnajdując każdy załamanie, każdy drgający na plecach mięsień. Dziewczyna oderwała się od niego na chwilę, by zmienić obiekt zainteresowań. Kilkoma ruchami poradziła sobie z guzikami uwalniając jego tors. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego kształtu. Zachwycił ją kolor, jaki jego skóra miała w świetle świec. Kusiła miękkością, a zapach ciała mężczyzny nasilał trawiące dziewczynę pragnienie.

Nieśmiało uniosła dłoń i dotknęła go. Nieśpiesznie. Uważnie obserwując jego reakcje.

Dean przymknął oczy. Chciał chłonąć jej dotyk. Cieszyć się jej bliskością i zaufaniem, jakim go obdarzyła. Zwinne paluszki zapamiętywały fakturę jego skóry, badały wręcz z dziecięcą ciekawością, odkrywając każdy fragment.

Z cichym trzepotem tekstylnych skrzydeł koszula wylądowała na podłodze. Unoszący się w powietrzu zapach świec i przygotowanej kolacji zmieszał się z pożądaniem rozpalającym ciała młodych kochanków.

Dean wyciągnął rękę, by objąć dziewczynę. Jednak ona odsunęła się delikatnie, a widząc zdumienie i smutek w jego zielonych oczach, chwyciła jego dłoń splatając palce w czułym uścisku. Idąc w kierunku sypialni pociągnęła go za sobą. A szedł chętnie, bez ponagleń, kierowany potrzebą bliskości.

Wielkie łóżko stało na środku pokoju. Tu również było kilka świec, a okno zasłaniało gruba roleta w kolorze morskiej zieleni.

Lou stanęła przy łóżku, czując za kolanami jego brzeg. Tuż przed nią stał boski adonis, o idealnym ciele, lecz mrocznej duszy. W tej chwili jednak liczyło się pragnienie i troska o niego. Niechętnie wyswobodziła dłoń z jego ręki. Zimny powiew powietrza dotknął rozgrzanej skóry.

A ona pragnęła ciepła. Żaru, który błyszczał w jego oczach. Chciała spalić się w tym pragnieniu, by potem narodzić się na nowo. Wciąż szukając bliskości i rytmu jego serca, który teraz stał się jej. Wpasowała się w niego idealnie.

Pomimo szalejącego w nich pożądania, w ich ruchach nie było pośpiechu. Powolna wędrówka dłoni po ciałach, a szybkie oddechy w panującej ciszy brzmiały jak szum wiatru nad brzegiem oceanu.

Przycisnęła dłoń do jego piersi. Drżące palce sunęły po jego ciele, słodka tortura napinała mięśnie Deana, a spirala rozkoszy wciąż gęstniała. Zachwycił ją mały pieprzyk na jego lewym boku, a potem drugi tuż nad pępkiem. Przykucnęła i złożyła pocałunek na każdym z nich, wywołując cichy jęk rozkoszy z męskich ust.

Dean opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała pozwalając jej w pełni poznać go. Kiedy jej zuchwały język zanurkował w dolinę pępka, mężczyzna jednak nie wytrzymał. Rozgrzane dłonie chwyciły jej ramiona prostując ją. Pochylił się i obsypał pocałunkami jej twarz. Rozchylone usta skusiły go najszybciej. Zanurkował w ich słodkiej otchłani bez wahania. Czując własny smak na jej języku, nasilił pocałunek, wsunął się głębiej wywołując jęki tym razem spływające z kobiecych warg.

Kilkoma ruchami pozbawił Lou sukienki. Zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna nie ma nic pod spodem. Nagie piersi oświetlały drżące płomienie świec. Idealny kształt, stworzony jakby dla jego dłoni. Zgarnął je, pieszcząc każdą z osobna i obie na raz. Zachwyciła go ich jędrność i delikatność skóry. Niewielkie guziczki tuż na ich czubku przybrały barwę głębokiej czerwieni. Podrażnił je kciukiem, tak od niechcenia …

Zapragnął ich skosztować, niczym najlepszych owoców na tacy pragnień. Przywarł do nich zachłannie, biorąc całe do ust, głaszcząc językiem i ssąc. Lou odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, kolana miała coraz bardziej miękkie, jeszcze chwila i…

Delikatne gryźnięcie przepełniło czarę doznań. Z głośnym jękiem Lou poleciała do tyłu, wprost na miękki materac.

Dean straciwszy kontakt z cudownym smakiem i źródłem doznań, natychmiast podążył za nią, w pośpiechu zsuwając za ciasne spodnie.

Czując pod plecami chłodny dotyk prześcieradła, a na piersiach gorące usta mężczyzny, Lou uniosła instynktownie biodra i jęknęła cicho. Różnica doznań mieszała w jej zmysłach, oczekiwanie spełnienia napinało wszystkie mięśnie.

Mokry ślad wiódł od jej wzgórków ku pępkowi, a potem jeszcze niżej. Kubki smakowe Deana wchłaniały zachłannie jej smak. Miękka skóra prosiła się o pocałunki i pieszczotę męskich rąk. Przykrył dłonią jej płaski brzuch. Odważny kciuk wsunął się pod cienką koronkę chroniącą jej najcenniejszy skarb. Czubkiem języka zaznaczył granicę pomiędzy oczekiwaniem a spełnieniem… zanurzył nos w rozkosznej dolinie jej pępka, a potem całował ją coraz niżej i niżej…

Czarna koronka połaskotała jej uda, gdy Dean ją zsuwał z jej nóg. Jego usta nawet na chwilę nie opuściły jej brzucha, a potem nagle zanurkowały w dolinie jej kobiecości. Jak koliber trzepoczący skrzydłami, tak jego język zatrzepotał w jej kwieciu. Posmakował i zapragnął więcej. Nie widząc sprzeciwu poszedł pewnie dalej. Radośnie wchłaniając jej zapach i spijając nektar namiętności.

Lou rzucała głową na poduszce. Rozkoszna tortura języka Deana doprowadzała ją na skraj przepaści. Kiedy już miała skoczyć w dół… odsuwał się od niej i wpatrując się błyszczącymi w półmroku oczami, czekał aż jej oddech nieco się uspokoi.

By znów zaatakować ją gradem doznań. Biodra dziewczyny wiły się w szaleńczym tańcu. Spocone dłonie szarpały wilgotne prześcieradło, a gardłowe jęki rozbrzmiewały coraz głośniej.

Nagle ziemia zadrżała. Wyleciała z orbity, a Lou zostawiła za sobą swój ludzki byt. Biegnąc po księżycowej drodze czuła się lekka jak piórko. Lecz drżała, wciąż, nieustannie. A potem poczuła anielski dotyk, dłoń wiodącą ją ku ziemi. Opadła czując pustkę i żal. Otoczyło ją ciepło, a w uszach rozbrzmiała cudna muzyka, dwa dźwięki, jeden rytm. I już nic nie było ważne. Zniknął lęk i żal. W bezpiecznej przystani jego ramion przybiła do brzegu.

Mogłaby tak leżeć i nic nie robić. Po prostu być, być przy nim…  
Dean miał jednak swoje plany. Skosztowawszy jej sekretu, jeszcze mocniej zapragnął jej całej. Stać się jej częścią. Wypełnić sobą…

Nie czekając na jej całkowity powrót z obłoków spełnienia, pocałował ją czule. Niemal jedynie muskając jej rozchylone wargi.

Dziewczyna uniosła ciężkie powieki. Spojrzała w zieleń, która wirowała jej przed oczami. Dostrzegła tam nieme pytanie… Powoli uniosła nieco biodra wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Żar pomiędzy jej udami jeszcze nie osłabł, wciąż kusił zapachem i obietnicą niezwykłych doznań.

Dean skorzystał z oferty bez wahania. Wsunął dłoń pod jej pośladek. Bez problemu odnalazł wejście do tajemniczego ogrodu. Jego klucz pasował idealnie. Najpierw sam początek, by upewnić się, tak w razie czego. A potem cała reszta. Do końca.

Oboje zadygotali pod wpływem kolejnych doznań. On poczuł niezwykłe ciepło i błogość, która spłynęła od jego męskości, po kręgosłupie, aż rozpłynęła się po wszystkich nerwach. Zamarł zdziwiony siłą pragnień, jakie na niego spadły. Zaskoczony trwał w bezruchu, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się kobietę leżącą pod nim.

Była jak jego uzupełnienie. Zarazem twarda i miękka, silna i słaba. Mieszanka skrajności połączona w idealnym ciele.

Lou śledziła grę uczuć na jego twarzy. Nie mogła rozszyfrować, jaka tajemnica ukrywa się w jego źrenicach. Jednak jednego była pewna. Był szczęśliwy…

Chcąc ofiarować mu to, co on dał jej, śmiało uniosła biodra scalając się z nim całkowicie. Jej nagły ruch zdziwił Deana, wywołując jednocześnie jęk rozkoszy, gdy poczuł jak jej ciepłe fałdki otulają go z każdej strony.

Nie mógł już dłużej czekać. I nie chciał. Krążące w jego żyłach pragnienie doszło wreszcie do głosu. Szukając spełnienia, uwolnienia od cielesnej bolączki przyspieszył ruchy swoich bioder.

Łączył się z nią, by zaraz wymknąć się z rajskiego ogrodu. Jak stęskniony wędrowiec wracał jeszcze szybciej… i szybciej… i szybciej… za każdym razem poznając nowy zakątek, odkrywając nowe rozkosze kryjące się wśród rajskiego żaru. Zapuszczał się coraz głębiej, zachłannie chcąc coraz więcej.

Napięte ramiona tuż przy jej twarzy przykuwały jej spojrzenie. Kilka razy uniosła się nieco, by ucałować drgający mięsień. Posmakować spoconej skóry i zapamiętać jego smak.

Spełnienie ułożyło swój stos na szczycie rozkoszy. Kamyk za kamykiem. Potężna góra zasłoniła księżyc, gdy jeden i tylko jeden ruch jego ciała wywołał lawinę, która spadając z głośnym łoskotem przygniotła ich ciała. Odbierając oddech i zdolność widzenia, odcięła od realnego świata, całkowicie zanurzając w drganiach spełnienia pulsujących w ich ciałach.

Zbłąkane usta odnalazły się w ciemności. Smakując siebie nawzajem, szukając upewnienia, że to wszystko nie było snem.

Lou nie miała siły otworzyć oczu. Biernie poddała się męskim ramionom, które odnalazły ją wśród ociężałych skał. Wtuliła się w ciepło i miękkość. Ponownie chłonąc jego zapach. Odnalazła dłonią miejsce, gdzie jego serce biło mocnym rytmem. I została tam na dłużej, pozwalając światu zapomnieć o niej. Pozwalając sobie na chwilę zapomnienia. Pozwalając jemu zaznać uczucia jedności i tego… miejsca, którego szuka się całe życie.


End file.
